Seth's Confused Yami
by dino-crystal
Summary: YaoiLemonRape and all sorts. Seth' is not going down without a fight as we see in this story. He will go to different length' to make him-self happy. BakuraXSeth, SetoxYami, SethxYugi, BakuraxRyou, SethxYami, MarikxSeth.
1. Confusion

Confusion.

Info: Swears. Yaoi. Lemon. Some rape. Humour. A **complete** wacky story. Seth has one fear and thats his Mill. Rod. Which sadly Seto owns and punishes Seth though. But what happens when Seth and Bakura plan? Mayhem. And that answer is not strong enough to support what they are up to, to get what they want. Yami. Yami that BELONGS to Seto Kaiba! And the worst is yet to come as the Yami's have their own Yami's to deal with! SethxYugi, SetoKaibaxYamiYugi, SethxBakura, BakuraxRyou. R&R PLZ.

Note: Do not read if you are not a Yaoi fan. PLEASE REMEMBER, this Fan.Fic includes lemon scene and few rape scenes. This was based off a MSN Group RPG, author dinocreeper, which is me. :D Mawha.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though I wish I did. Lol. Lemons 4 all!

Dino: throws lemons

Lemon hits Y.Bakura in the eye

Bakura: You stupid bitch! Get here so I can do it to you!

Dino((me)): Nnoo….

1. School.

Seto woke up at half seven. He turned around and looked at Yami in his bed and shock him. "Hey…. We're going to be late for collage."

Yami woke up instantly. He never liked being late.

After 30 mins, Seto and Yami woke up fully and had some breakfast before getting into Seto's car and driving for 10-15 minutes to collage. They arrived at 8:25, and met up with Yami's friends.

There where Duke, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Yugi and Seth.

"Hey Kaiba. How are you?" Joey asked.

"Like thats any of your business," Kaiba replied.

Joey clutched his fists and teeth.

Seth laughed and threw his arm around Joey neck. "Come on Joey, chill."

Joey could never under stand why him and Seth where friends but him and Kaiba are the worst of enemies.

Seth looked over at Yami and straightened up. He walked over and smiled. "And how are you today?"

"Not too bad Seth. And your self?"

"Like normal. Fine and fit."

Seto pulled Yami away from Seth and glared at him.

"Abit over protective today Seto?" Seth teased.

Seth was the only one that annoyed Seto as bad as it could get.

"You have no idea Seth."

Seth had no lessons with Seto, nor Yami. But he had lessons with Bakura, Yugi and Ryou, but sometimes he never comes in, but he was in on this day.

Bakura and Ryou sat on a desk together and Seth sat together with Yami's double, Yugi. Seth and Yugi were good friends, but not great. Malik very rarely came in. People say that he had left completely now.

Their teacher was a business teacher as they were leaning Business Intermediate. She was young and pretty. Only about 22 everyone guessed.

"So Seth, have you got your homework? Or has your goldfish arisen from the dead again?" The teacher bent over to Seth, making him look way.

"I did it, but you see, I sneezed on it and in the interest of Health and Safety, I destroyed it."

The class giggled and laughed, well apart from Ryou as Bakura had whispered something to him earlier and so he had stayed quiet.

The teacher sighed. "Seth you have to start doing your homework. You won't pass if you don't….." The teacher brushed abit of his hair back.

"Whatever."

After lesson Seth was asked to stay back. Seth pulled up a chair to her desk and sighed.

"Seth…." The teacher started.

Then Seth started up. "I know. I'm sorry for not doing my homework. Its just that, school is for doing work, not home. Well thats what I think."

Just then Seth felt something warm covering his lips.

He looked and it was the teacher. He pushed her off. "Holy shit! Why did you do that?"

The teacher didn't answer. "You can go now."

Seth stood up and ran out.

When Seth got to his flat, he sat down on the chair in shock. Though he can't say he didn't like it. Then Seth started to feel hard.

'Fuck!' Thought Seth. 'That bitch!'

Then there was a knock at Seth's flat door.

'Great! Just fucking great!' He thought some more. Then he heard a voice. A small one that only could have belonged to Yugi.

"Its open!" Seth yelled and saw Yugi enter and shut the door behind him.

"Hey. What did teacher want with you?" Yugi busted out with.

"Fuck all…." Seth sighed. Seth started to feel abit faint. Then he was burning. But why? Then it hit him. He was hard and so he needed to get rid of it. He could either do it him self, or there was he friend Yugi. Seth smirked evilly.


	2. More Confusion

2. Wanting none of it

Yugi sat down on the couch, and Seth slowly got up and sat with him.

"Set-" Yugi was cut off by Seth, who placed one hand over Yugi's mouth.

"Sssshhhh," he demanded. He then replaced his hand, with his lips.

Yugi tried to push him off but failed. Yugi moaned with frustration, trying to get Seth off him.

Seth pushed Yugi down with him, so they lied on the couch. Seth replaced his lips back to his hand.

"There, there," Seth said.

Yugi looked at Seth in fear. 'Whats he doing? Why? Seth why?' Yugi asked him self.

Seth with his other hand unbuttoned his and Yugi trousers, before pulling them down.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth. Scream and it will be the last sound you ever make," Seth threat.

Yugi felt the hand being removed. He didn't want Seth to hurt him, or do this to him.

"Seth please," Yugi pled.

"Please what? I need something! You should be happy that I chose you!" Seth came face to face with Yugi and their where nose to nose as Seth glared into his eyes.

Seth picked up a tub of Vaseline that he used for his cold last week. Seth pulled down his boxers and then Yugi's after pulling away from his glare at Yugi. He then opened it and then rubbed it over his length.

"Now lets just open you up. Don't want to be sore tomorrow, do you?" Seth asked Yugi as it wasn't really a question.

Yugi looked at him, pleading with his eyes. He didn't want it! He didn't want any of it! He watched Seth use the Vaseline to wet his fingers then he saw him lean over again.

"Don't worry," Seth whispered into his ear.

Yugi was worried though. He couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt something go in side of him. Yugi bit his lower lip and then he felt another finger slide in him, thats when Yugi cried out slightly.

Seth heard the whimper and smirked. He was getting harder. Then Seth put in the third and last finger into Yugi then slowly slid then half-way out, before sliding them back in, over and over.

Yugi cried out, and moaned. He was starting to burn inside. Just like Seth he asked him self why, but knew the real answer. He felt Seth pull his fingers out. Yugi felt relieved but knew what was coming next.

Seth pulled his fingers out then he leaned over Yugi closer and then led his length into Yugi. It felt heavy now and so Seth had to do it now. He got in. He heard the wimp from the young boy.

Yugi then tired to push Seth off and out of him.

Seth got annoyed and pushed Yugi into the couch and then started to push him self in more and then pulled out and in, over again and again.

Meanwhile, back in Ryou's house, Ryou's father had gone out on vacation and wasn't sure him self when he would return as it was Ryou's father's company that planned the outing.

Ryou walked though the door other going down the co-op to get some milk and bread. He walked to the kitchen and put the bags on the table.

"Bakura?" He said quietly. Once Ryou didn't hear anything, he sighed in relief and then turned around and jumping when he saw Bakura face up to him.

"Aw! Did I scare you bitch?" Bakura asked then laughed.

Ryou looked at him. "Yeah. You did."

Bakura smirked at him. "Shame its to easy to scare you. But at lest you cry in pain easily."

The next morning Seth woke up, half hanging off the couch. He felt better. He looked up at Yugi, next to him, and sat up. Yugi was still asleep. Seth guessed he was more tired then he was but why, he had no idea.

So Seth got up, showered and dressed. When he walked back in he saw Yugi, sat up on the sofa edge, wide awake and looking at the floor. He used his clothes to cover him self up from the coldness and Seth.

Seth walked over and sat down. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi shut his eyes in fear.

"Hey Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. Want me to walk you home?" Seth asked.

Yugi snapped his eyes open and shock his head. "No!"

When Seth was able to get Yugi to get dressed, by walking out of the room, he watched Yugi walk off home. He ((Seth)) wasn't sure what Yugi would tell Yami, but, if Yami found out, then Seto will know then Seth will be punished though the Rod.

But either way, Seth went to school. When he got there, he saw Yami, Seto, Joey and Bakura, but no Yugi nor Ryou.


	3. More confusion than the last

3. Secrets Told.

"Hey Bakura, Wheres Ryou today then? Ill?" Seth asked.

"Thats none of your concern. But Ryou is not well. He had a late night, lets say." Bakura looked over to Yami. "And wheres Yugi then?"

Yami looked at everyone. "Yugi's abit ill. I think he has a fever."

Seth looked around the study area they where in. Seth guessed Yami doesn't know about Seth over-powering Yugi to put it nicely.

Seto walked over to Seth and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the group.

"So what happened to you last night?" Seto demanded to know.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, Yugi told me that you were kept behind so he decided to go round yours when the teacher was done seeing you, and so he goes to yours, doesn't go home and next morning has a fever. Don't you think thats strange. So what happened when he went over?"

"I just told him that I was o.k. and the teacher is a bitch thats all. And he was wondering how my cold was and I told him it was nearly gone. Maybe he's just caught the last of my cold."

"I likely story Seth. You just watch your self now."

Seth watched Seto walk off back to the group.

"So what really happened Seth?" Bakura came from behind.

"Huh?" Seth jumped. "Nothing."

Bakura laughed. "I know better than you that thats a lie."

Seth glared at Bakura.

Bakura walked closer to Seth. "Come on. Tell me. I'll keep your secret. If you keep mine."

"And whats yours?"

Bakura smirked. "Not here, and you first."

Seth smiled and looked at Bakura. "O.k then. The garage in one hour. I have a free and so do you."

Bakura nodded and left to join the others.

Seth however walked off, as the bell was to go any minute.

When it came to lesson Seth had the bitch teacher. The one that made him hard yesterday after school hours.

Seth said and did nothing for an hour and a half but sat on his own glaring towards Bakura. Bakura didn't know or did just didn't look back, trying to be smirky.

The bell went for the end of the 1 hour and a half lesson and everyone left. The bitch teacher didn't keep Seth behind or anything.

Seth walked out and Bakura was waiting opposite the door.

"Lets go then." Bakura said and walked on and Seth followed.

When they got to the garage, Bakura turned around to Seth. "So did you rape that shrimp?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Seth said.

Bakura laughed loud. "Please don't give me that shit. I can see it in your eyes that your lying and I know that sometimes people get fevers after what Yugi went though."

"You don't know that for a fact! So you can't prove anything!"

"You think to much. I can't prove it but I know that it happens as Ryou went though the same thing."

"What?"

"Theres my secret. I dominate Ryou. I beat him, rape him and I think I do a pretty good job at it."

"Your lying. Bluffing to make me fall into your trap."

"What trap? I'm telling what I do to Ryou. And if you don't believe me go and see Ryou now. He's in bed, bleeding and hurt. Admit what you did to Yugi and I'll help you get what you want, which is Yami as I know very well your jealous of Seto, and I'll also help you get rid of the Rod." Bakura smirked has he had a evil plan.

"Yeah o.k. then. I admit it. I rapped Yugi but I couldn't help it." Seth looked away embarrassed about the truth.

"Good. Thats a start." Bakura walked up to Seth and leaned over to his ear. "Want my help?" Bakura asked, bringing one hand up rubbing the back of Seth's neck.

Seth wasn't sure. The after emotion of what he did to Yugi was bad, but others? That would be murder right?

"Come on Seth. You can do it. With my help," Bakura took his hand away from Seth's neck and moved it to Seth's groin. Seth blushed. "And your way around, we can get what we want."

"But what do you want?" Seth said with abit of trouble.

"I want Yami too."

Seth smiled as Bakura took his hand away. "So we want the same things?" Seth asked.

"Looks that way then."

Seth agreed to Bakura plan. Seth gave Bakura Seto's door key, as he was a experienced robber this task shouldn't be too hard, as all he had to do was steal the Rod.

"I'll see you tonight, your place, at 2. O.k?" Asked the tomb robber.

Seth nodded and watched Bakura and he turned and walked off. Seth sighed in relief. "God I wish he didn't have to keep touching me…." He moaned.


	4. Confusion Overload

4. Plan in action.

Later that day, becoming the evening Seth went home and threw him-self on his sofa. He kept questioning him-self with, 'I dunno if this is a good idea, WHAT IF?.' It was the same, What if that, What if this. But then he knew that Bakura would do his mission with-out failure. He when Bakura comes over with the Mill. Rod, he would be able to do as he wished. But ain't Yami's supose to be good like Yami with Yugi. They act like brothers. But then again, Bakura is no Yami of the year and Malik, his Yami was created from pure evil though so he has a excuse.

Meanwhile, as Seth went though his mind for answers, Bakura had reached his distinction. He got though Seto's security, and now just opened the back door and was walking though the huge kitchen.

"I didn't think he would still cook, but then again, theres lots of things that can still shock the world. Next headlines; 'Seto Kaiba doesn't have cooks, though he's a billionaire.'." Bakura sighed and giggled lightly to him-self and then regained his mission task and smirked.

He finally got out of the kitchen and noticed and massive entrance. There was a door straight in front of him. _Must be the front door I guess….._Bakura thought to him-self. He then noticed 2 doors to his left and 2 to his right. And also to his right was a stair case, going to the second floor. _Right now I must think like Kaiba….. I'm Mr. Rich Bags. I fuck Yami every night and I'm really a girl…… The bedroom!_ Bakura then made his way up the bedroom. Proud of his way of thinking, he made his way to the up-stair hallway and gasped. "You got to be fucking me…." He whispered.

There was hundreds of doors! _Right, chill, chill…… now, lets think… Kaiba is a rich snob and would live in his room, scared that the out-side world would bite him, right? So that means his room would be either a) Heavily guarded or b) Fancy looking. _Bakura walked up the hallway and saw nothing like he thought till he got to the last door. It has 2 Blue Eyes, White Dragons on each side of the door. "Bingo…." Bakura whispered. Then he looked at the door and saw a small box. It had a green button on it. Bakura pushed the button.

"Password Please." Said a computer.

_Password?…. er…. Oh shit…._ "Em…. Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Incorrect…. Please try again."

"Seto Kaiba!" _I'm going to kill you!_

"Correct. Welcome Mr. Kaiba." The doors opened.

Bakura blinked. "Man Seto's so vain."

Bakura walked in when the doors finished opening and walked in. His saw a huge room, high ceiling, large windows and a cool looking bed with…. _Ah shit! _Bakura saw 2 people in the bed. He walked up and also laughed but held it in. He saw Seto and Yami cuddling up with each other. Bakura, amused, saw the Rod in Seto's hand. _What the fuck do they do with that?…. NO! I don't want to know now…. Anyway its Seth who will be holding it. But I have to get it…._

Bakura leant over Seto, who slept on the right and Yami slept next to Seto on his left. Bakura grabbed the Rod and slowly slid it out of Kaiba's hand. _Success!_ Bakura smirked as he withdrew with the Rod. He then lift up the bed sheet and had a look under them. After a few minutes, after Yami started to stir, Bakura put the sheet down and then left. He went though the window, leaving it open. Bakura left and went to Seth's home.

Yami woke up, freezing. He saw the window open. "I'm sure that was closed…." Yami stood up, put his boxers on and walked up to the window and leaned out of it. Looking at the dark sky. It was winter so it was darker at the evenings. He then heard Seto stirring and decided to close the window and walk back into bed, and cuddled into Seto, nuzzling his head in his chest.


	5. Confusion again

5. Thank You and….

Bakura got to Seth's. He went though the flat door that was left open, though he didn't remember Seth saying he was leaving it open, and he didn't want to knock, incase someone saw him. Bakura got though the open window and walked a little before falling over a foot stool. "Ouch!" Bakura started to cruse out loud.

Seth was in the main room, sitting on the sofa, and looked over his shoulder to see Bakura rubbing his swore knee. "Careful, Theres a stool there…." He mocked and giggled.

Bakura glared at him and then stood up before limping off to Seth and pulled out the Rod and threw it on Seth's lap.

Seth looked at his Rod. He picked it up. "You really got it…"

"Of course I did. What did you think would happen? I'd get caught?"

Seth shock his head. "Oh no, just thought you might of not went."

Bakura smirked. "Well to be honest I wasn't going too, but once I got that thing, I was glad that I went…" Bakura smirked to him-self, remembering seeing Seto and Yami's naked selves. Bakura laughed in his head.

Seth stood up and walked to the kitchen to leave Bakura in his fantasy world. He ran the hot water from the sink and ran the Rod under it.

Once Bakura had finished remembering, he looked at Seth. "What you doing!"

"Bakura, it smells a bit off…. _More like shit….._and so it needs a bit of a clean." Seth rubbed the Rod, under the water and after a while he dried it and then sat back on the sofa. Bakura had made him-self at home and was sat on the sofa flicking though the channels.

"Oh your finally done," Bakura said looking at the Rod then Seth.

Seth shot a glare at Bakura.

"Isn't there anything good on!" Bakura moaned.

"Aren't you going home?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to go so early. Plus you haven't said 'Thank you,' yet."

"Oh yeah…. Cheers Bakura. You where a great help."

"And theres something else I want to know."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Your the same built as Seto right? Inch by inch."

"Your point?"

"Well, Kaiba's a big boy now…" Bakura smirked, as Seth want red.

"Wha-… em… what?" Seth lost the rest of his sentence. What was Bakura playing at, Seth had no idea.

"I'm just saying." Bakura giggled. He then winked at Seth. "Now, now. No need to hide anything Seth…. All I need to do is look at Seto." Bakura laughed.

Seth smacked Bakura around the head with the Rod.

Bakura rubbed his head. "Hey. That hurt."


	6. Running out of Confusion titles

6. Showing off.

The next day, everyone was at school, but still no Yugi. Ryou came to school, with a jumper on and he was sweating in it.

"Ryou? Why don't you take off your jumper? You look boiled in it." Joey said.

"No. I'm fine thank you. Its a little warm but I'm o.k." Ryou reassured him.

Joey nodded and then joined back into the others conversation.

Later that day, after a lesson, Bakura dragged Seth and Ryou off to the alley.

The alley was only used by smokers at break times and lunch breaks. Even sometime when they had lessons or free lessons, which teachers had forbid them to do, saying it was a bad show for the younger years.

There was lots of smokers, puffing away the cancer stick as if it was a likeable sweet. Bakura pushed past them.

"Move it please dead people," He would mock.

Once past the smokers and on the end part of the alley that spilt up to underpasses then led to different estates.

"Right Ryou, take it off." Bakura told his weaker one.

"What!" Ryou looked at Bakura to Seth, back to Bakura.

"You heard. Take your jumper off. Don't worry, its for Seth to see my fun and his mission."

Ryou obeyed, though he didn't want to he had no choice. _What ever Seth's mission is, I hope this puts him off……_Ryou pulled his jumper over his head, revealing him in a tight, satin like, tank top. On his arms where long deep scathes.

"You like?" Bakura smirked to Seth. Ryou brushed his arms lightly. Bakura looked back at him. "Come Ryou, don't be shy. Get the top off."

Ryou blushed lightly. It was cold out-side, it being winter and all, and Bakura wanted him topless, in the dark end of the alley. Ryou simply obeyed once again and pulled his satin tank top over his head to this time, to reveal much deeper cuts.

Bakura wagged his index finger in circles and Ryou turned again.

Seth gasped at the site. Ryou had, what looked like whip hits and bruises. Seth was mixed with different emotions. He was feeling sick, seeing the cut and bruises that have make Ryou so ill, but turned on by 2 things. Ryou's pain and Bakura's domance. Seth then felt Bakura putting an arm around his neck and resting his head in the dip to his neck.

"So do you like?" He asked again.

Seth took his time to answer and slowly nodded his head.

Bakura smirked. "Good. Now tonight is not going to be the night. You see we have to bind our time. First we need Seto to notice that his Rod is missing, then his Yami the next night and then I will do the rest."

"Er, Bakura?" Ryou wrapped his arms around him-self, as Bakura groaned, 'what?' at him. "Can I put my shirt and jumper back on?"

"Sure…." Bakura mumbled.

Ryou put his tank top and then his jumper back on, feeling a lot warmer now.

The 3 went back to class, following behind the smokers, and Bakura told Seth that he was going to come over to his later.

Bakura left early as he had a free lesson, but Seth decided to stay back and finish his course work. He decided to never not do his work on time, after the drama scene with the teacher at the beginning. He then noticed Seto and Yami walking up to him. They were in the library and it was very quiet.

"Hey there Seth," Yami said and sat with him.

"Hi there Yami. Seto." Seth nodded his head to Seto, who returned it with a glare. "Whats wrong now? Have I done something?"

"No. Just you being you is something I can glare at in disappointment." Seto said coldly. He turned to Yami. "Come on. Lets go already."

Yami looked up at Seto. "Fine. You never let me hang around with friends." Yami moaned as he stood up.

As they walked away, Seth heard Seto say, "Yeah, but he's no friend."


	7. Confusion ?

7. Bakura helps Seth's stress ((Lemon))

Once Seth got home he was annoyed. Stressed. And pissed off. He slammed the door shut and stormed off the main room. He saw Bakura sat on the sofa.

"Slam the door harder next time, because I didn't hear you come in." He said.

"Shut up Bakura," Seth moaned. He flung his bag across the room and sat next to Bakura.

"Whats biting you?" Bakura asked.

"Seto's dam remarks! Thats what!"

"Calm down, don't need to bite my head off."

"Whats with you and biting?"

"I'm hungry."

Seth moaned. Since he moved out of Seto's place to his little flat, he hasn't been able to find a job. He had to spend his EMA ((Education Maintenance Allowance)), which he revived from the government, to pay off his rent. So he had no food. And he remembered him-self he hasn't eaten in 2 days.

"Your stressed. Want me to make you feel better?" Bakura smirked.

"Lets see you try."

"Oh I know for a fact I can." Bakura leant over and unzipped Seth's school jeans.

"Hey! What in Ra's sake you doing?"

"I'm going to help you get rid of all that stress your having." Bakura smiled as he dug his hand into Seth's jeans and under his boxers to pull out Seth's length.

Seth continued to do a glare at Bakura but as soon as Bakura licked the head, it became harder to glare, Ra, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As soon as Bakura took it in whole, Seth moaned. But his stress was still there and building. Seth placed his left hand on Bakura's back and his right on Bakura's head, in his hair. He then felt Bakura to get rougher. He has bobbing his head up and down and Seth could feel him suck after time his head bobbed up. Seth pulled Bakura up. Pulling him from the hair.

"You want to play rough?" Bakura smirked.

Seth came onto Bakura, pressing his lips against Bakura's and digging his tongue into Bakura's as Bakura fought back throwing his tongue into Seth's.

While tongue fighting, Bakura undid Seth's shirt and took it off him. Seth had only slid one hand up the front of Bakura's T-shirt, playing with his, now hard, nipples, and the other was on Bakura's ass, as he pushed Bakura closer to him. Bakura had hold of Seth's length and he was trying to get Seth to cum. His other hand had drifted off behind Seth's hair, stoking the back of his neck. Both moaning and melting into each other.

Seth was about to release before he did he pushed Bakura off and ripped off Bakura's trousers and boxers.

Bakura looked at Seth and noticed Seth was a different person when he was stressed. Though he was a Yami, Bakura thought that there might be a chance that Seth had a Yami before he became one, but now, Seth was acting rougher and Bakura liked a challenge.

Seth pushed him-self into Bakura, hard and with-out no lube nor anything to ease the pain for Bakura or make it easier for him-self. Seth thursted, harder and harder as Bakura's moans became more laboured and deeper. As Seth came into Bakura, he still went on.

Bakura was becoming hotter and hotter. He could really feel it in side of him. He tired to push Seth off him but then Seth had reached his limits and fainted on top of him. Bakura stroked the fainted boy's hair. Bakura felt swore and he wasn't going to leave till Seth felt the same way.

Seth slowly woke up on his back. He felt warm in a certain place, forcing him to moan and groan. He looked up and saw Bakura over him. Bakura was thrusting into Seth. Seth grabbed at the sheets and his knuckles went white.

Bakura want faster and faster and the weak boy cummed again and this time, Bakura was able to cum into Seth and carry on for a little while longer aswell, like Seth was able to. Seth finally blacked out for the rest of the night. Bakura left glad.


	8. Confuson once again

8. Morning!

The next day they went to school. It was now the middle of the week. Seth woke up, all swore down under and had troubles walking to his room and out the door to catch his bus.

Seto and Yami had finally woke up. They sent most of the night looking for Seto's Mill. Rod. He kept going on that someone must have stolen it because, he was 100 sure it was in his side of the bed. They checked all of up-stairs, down-stairs and gardens and found nothing.

Seto, like most of the time, was the first to wake. He nudged his boyfriend. "Hey. Hey?"

Yami stirred and slowly woke up. "What?…. Did you find it?" He asked.

"No. But we are abit late." Seto said, kissing at Yami's shoulders.

"I'm too tired to care at the moment," he said, yawning.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought I could lose it, you know, it always staying in our room." Seto continued. "When we use it in our bed activities." Seto said and pulled the tired Yami over to him, so they where cuddling.

Yami simply giggled. "Right, lets get ready for school then."

Seto agreed and so they went and got ready.

Bakura had walked in last night and fell asleep on the sofa down-stairs. In the morning, Ryou came down-stairs yawning and stretching. He saw his Yami fast asleep on the sofa. He smiled. _Aw! He's so sweet when he's asleep. Its just that its a shame that he isn't sweet when he's awake. Even if I told him, it won't change anything. But! Where was he last night. I was up till mid-night waiting for him to come though the door to scare me. What's he up to? Drugs? Missions? Seth's mission!_ Ryou tip-toed to the kitchen and had some 'Frosties,' cereal. Afterwards, Ryou went back up-stairs and got ready for school, while deciding on waking Bakura or not. In the end, Ryou decided not.

Once everyone got to school, Seto, Yami and Seth being late, there then joined into their group and started to chat about what they where going to do at the weekend.

Seth looked around for Bakura and only saw Ryou. "Hey Ryou? Wheres Bakura?"

"Oh Bakura's still asleep. I wasn't sure if I should have woken him." Ryou said fearfully.

"Oh." He looked at Yami and smiled, as Yami smiled back, making Seth blush lightly. He then noticed Seto glaring. _Think of something! Quick! _"So hows Yugi now?"

"Well I think he's over the worst now. He should be back tomorrow or Monday." Yami informed him. "And why are you walking all funny today?"

Seth blushed badly. His "funny walk" was all Bakura's fault.

Seth remembered that he, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi, and the rest of their class had Friday's off because they had no lessons at all.

The bell rang and everyone this morning had 2 free lessons. Once they all had the register taken they meet back up in the study area.

Seto saw Seth and pulled him from the group by the collar.

"Again?" Seth choked.

Seto stopped and almost had his Yami pinned to the wall.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"Wheres what?"

"You know what! My Rod!"

"What? You lost it?" Seth played along.

Seto growled. "No! Someone has stolen it."

"Oh my gosh, call the police," Seth said scarsticlly. "What a loss. Well not for me."

Seto simply glared. With out the Rod, he could control his Yami nor his Yami's actions. So Seto walked back off to Yami.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Yami asked him as Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"Nothing." He whispered.

Ryou was the next to come up to Seth, looking at him with pleading puppy eyes, which Seth forced him-self into the wall.

"Seth? Do you know where Bakura was last night? Or what he was up to last night?" Ryou asked kindly.

Seth hesitated.

"Is he helping you in something? This so called mission?"

Seth smirked. "Listen though I love to see you "protecting" your Yami, I have to admit, he can do what he wishes really. Otherwise I think you should ask him your-self."

Ryou sighed.

"Ask me what then?"

Ryou jumped as Bakura appeared from behind.

Bakura shot a glare to Ryou. "I'll see you tonight. And we will have your little Q&A." Bakura said. He then told Ryou to go to the group while he and Seth had a chat. They walked to the corridor, and chatted.

"I see you have your limp today?" Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm not the only one." The 2 laughed.

Seth then remembered something. "Oh yeah, guess what? Seto threatened me. Its about the Rod. He can't find it."

Bakura straightened up. "Right. Then we will do it tomorrow night. Because tonight I have plans. But tomorrow night, we will get him back."

Seth smiled. "Good."

"Priest? Answer me this. Did you have another half of you in your past life"

Seth looked at Bakura. "I'm not really sure. If I did, it would explain a few things, but I don't recall having one."

Bakura nodded.


	9. Confusion ran outta names

9. Slow Day.

The day went quick. The bitch teacher wasn't in so Seth didn't go to many of his lessons. He went back to his flat later that day after the lunch sign in.

He threw him-self on the sofa and yawned. He hadn't done much today, but was still tired from last night. Blushing as he remembered seeing Bakura on the bottom of him and then on top of him.

Bakura and Ryou went home. Bakura walked though the front door first. Ryou's father's house wasn't big. Though his father was rich, he never did invest on homes. Bakura slammed the door open and Ryou followed in and closed the door gently.

"Now Ryou. Sit." Bakura bossed, and sit on the sofa and Ryou walked over and sat on the same sofa but on the other end. "Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"You was sleeping. And I wasn't sure. And you was out late too." Ryou found it hard to link his sentences together.

"So that means you have the right to leave me here, where I'm a sitting duck for anyone to get me."

"And what do you mean by 'sitting duck' and 'anyone to get me'?" Ryou asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Bakura yelled. "You should look after me! Not like a baby but like a lover should do!"

"But, why?" As soon as Ryou finished his sentence, Bakura had hit him, causing him to fall to the floor. Ryou sat up and rested on the sofa, holding, with one hand, his pink cheek.

"I said No Questions." Bakura repeated.

Ryou had a tear fall down his cheek.

Bakura grew sympathy towards Ryou. "I'm sorry." Bakura went over and helped Ryou up and sat him and him-self on the couch.

"Its o.k." Ryou said. Still holding his cheek.

Bakura removed Ryou's hand away. He softly stoked Ryou's swore cheek. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Ryou said with a soft smile. "I wish you could sort something out with that darker half of yours."

"Yeah." Bakura moved his hand away and looked away. "I wish I should. You now what?"

"What?"

"I think Seth had a Yami too. Just like me, I think he had a Yami in his past life, but he says he can't remember having one." Bakura informed Ryou.

"I hope his Yami isn't like yours." Ryou sighed.

"I think it might be." Bakura smirked.

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Uh-huh."

Just then Bakura pounced on Ryou.

"No Bakura! Please! Get hold of your-self!"

"Shut up!" Bakura said very coldly.

Ryou tried to kick Bakura off him but, Bakura had him pinned down on the sofa.

Bakura gave Ryou a kiss that was rough and had no meaning to Ryou.

Seto had decided not to blame Seth for the Rod's disappearing act. He had decided not to let to rein his life. Though he had no power over Seth's actions for sure now, he had to make do without.

Yami had gone for a shower as Seto sat down stairs. Seto was at the large coffee table, building a small Blue Eyes White Dragon model, not in a bottle but a big, wide jar. Seto had been working on it 3 hours a day and had been building it for weeks. Making each stick the right size and right build in strength. Seto was happy to know that he was finally going to finish it.

Yami was in the shower washing him-self and a image of Seto came to his mind. But he then realised it was Seth in his mind. Yami in his past life had a relationship with Seth.

Flash-back

Seth waited out-sided the Pharaohs room. In his priest robes, he knocked on his King's door. He heard someone call for him to enter.

_Go on. This might be it…._Seth's Yami told him

"I better not keep my hopes up," Seth mumbled to him-self.

Seth walked though and saw the Pharaoh, on the stone window ledge. Seth saw Atem leaning over the ledge.

"Lean out any farther my lord and you well fall out." Seth walked up to him. Once Seth was within 5 feet, he kneeled out and bowed.

Atem looked over and saw Seth bowing. "You only have to call me that by in public."

Seth looked up. "But it is only right to. Why should I get to call you by your name when others can't my Pharaoh."

Atem was touched. He walked to the bowed Seth.

Seth put his head back down. He had leaned from the other priests that you should never stand up unless your told to and you should never raise your head which Seth had just broken.

_Your going to get it now. He's going to chain you up and do some sweet talking and some hard talking…_Seth did a small smirk to him-self.

Atem walked up to Seth and bent to Seth. Atem saw Seth's surprised face as he looked up, and then quickly shoot his head back down. Atem remembered that he was bought up by the high priest and was told to never raise his head in bows. Atem placed one hand onto the priest's chin and bought it up.

"Your the only one I would want to be my friend." Atem pulled Seth's confused face to his lips. Atem kissed Seth. Seth had melted in him. Atem pulled away and sound a groan from Seth. He giggled lightly. "Come on. Stand priest, and show me your work."

Seth stood. _What work? Ask him…_

"What do you mean Pharaoh?"

Atem smiled and got his jellwery.

Seth gulped.

Atem the took off his sleeveless light dirt brown top and showed off his small chest.

Seth stared. "Shall I go?"

Atem shock his head. "No." He walked back up to Seth and took his hat off and the priest's collar so that his robes fell to the floor.

Atem smirked as for the first time in a month, since he accidentally walked into Seth's bathroom, saw the top half of Seth. His visible 6 pack abs and muscled arms.

Seth stood there. He stood tall in front of his King and then rubbed his arms.

_Go on, take him on. Have him! _Seth's Yami encouraged him.

"Atem," Seth whispered. Seth had worshipped Atem for years and been wanting him for ages. Ever since they where children and played in his room. Playing slaves and master'. Seth moved up to him and kissed him deeply…

End Flash-back

Yami smiled as the water fell onto his face and chest. Remembering the old times where great fun. Yami became slightly hard, remembering Seth filling him up on that clear night. Being with Seto was great, but Seto was also so personal. Yami knew that Seto had things that he won't tell him but he would never ask.

When Seto was in a mood, it would be a slow day. But when Seth had things on his mind, he would say what they where and think up his own way for a good result. Yami missed being with Seth. Even more since he moved out of Seto's and into his own flat.

Yami turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around his waist, but on a bathrobe and then a smaller towel around the back of his neck. He walked out of the shower room and walked across the room to his and Seto's room. Saying the password, he walked in and went straight to the bed and sat on it.


	10. Confusion I should get shoot for these

10. Regrets.

Seth, meanwhile, stared at his Rod. Now he had it, what to do now? He heard his stomach rumble and hugged him-self, as it was starting to hurt.

"I have no choice. I have to go to Kaiba's." Seth stood up and walked out of his flat, leaving the Rod behind, he made his way to Seto's to see if Seto would take pity on him. As Seth took 2 steps out of the apartment building, it started to rain, and Seth had for gotten his coat. He cursed out loudly.

Bakura thursted harder and harder into the white hared angel. Making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

Ryou bit onto one of his fingers but as soon as Bakura saw, he grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled it away from him.

Bakura was searching for Ryou's sweet spot. This meant that Bakura went in deeper and harder. Then Bakura heard a gasp from the angel and him tease up in-side and around Bakura's member. Bakura smirked and then did it over and over again till he spilt into Ryou. He them fell limp onto Ryou.

Ryou cried. He hated Bakura when his ghost Yami took control of him. After a minute of crying he hugged Bakura. He knew Bakura couldn't help it, and wished there was something he could do to help him. He wished he hadn't lost his Mill. Ring.

Bakura slowly woke, but was weak. "I'm sorry Ryou," he said in whispers before he blacked out.

"Its o.k Bakura. I love you." Ryou held the limp body. He hated Bakura's other half. It was him that also told Bakura to do the wrong things and always hurt him and embarrassed him.

Yami had dried off and put on a pair of boxers and covered the rest of him-self up with his bathrobe.

He went down-stairs and to the room Seto was in. He saw Seto, fast asleep, sitting up, on the sofa with the model of the Dragon in the jar on the table. Yami smiled and lied Seto down on the sofa and grabbed the billionaires jacket, that was on the arm on the sofa and placed it on Seto.

Yami then heard a faint knock at the door and left the door quietly, and closed the door gently on his way out. He walked out to the door and opened it to see a soaked though, very wet Seth.

"Is that you Seth under all that water?" Yami mocked.

Seth walked in. "Ha ha Pharaoh." Seth said scarsticlly. "I was just wondering if you and Seto could, er, well feed me." Seth blushed lightly.

"You still doing it."

"What?"

"Calling me Pharaoh. Or King. You don't use my name very much."

"Force of habit Lord, I mean Yami, I mean Atem, no its Yami." _Aw this is going horrible! Maybe I should leave. Wait did I think that or say that? Say something quickly! He looking at me! _"Maybe I should go."

Yami giggled. "You just said that a second ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I love you," Yami said blushing. _Ah! Finish it! Quickly! _"When your, er, when you forget things." _Bravo…_

Seth smiled. "Thanks." Seth's wet hair lied straight down and as smiled, he looked so handsome. Yami wished they where back in their past lives.

"Oh yes. Right, I guess you want feeding then." Yami turned on his heels but is caught by his wrist by Seth who pulls him back. _Whats Seth doing?_

_Its now. It has to be…_ "Pharaoh. I'm sorry I never told you this before you started to date Seto but… I really still do like you." Seth blushed redder.

Yami blushed just as bad. "Well, er, Seth. I still like you too."

Seth and Yami stared at each other for a split second before pouncing on each other. Furiously kissing each other, fighting for dominance. Yami broke the kiss, as he and Seth gasped for air, Yami led Seth up-stairs, and Seth didn't refuse and followed.

Yami led Seth to Seth's old room, where he slept when he lived in with Seto. Seth walked in and turned on his heels to Yami, who closed the door and smirked.

"So Seth the priest," Yami said still smirk.

"Yes Pharaoh?" Seth said smiling.

"I love you," Yami blushed lightly and walked up to Seth, placing his hands flat on Seth's chest and looked up at him.

"I love you too my lord." Seth moved down to his King and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile, downstairs Seto slowly woke as he stirred around. He sat up and looked about for Yami and didn't see him, so he decided to hunt for him. Seto stood up, leaving his coat behind and went to the kitchen and saw that the light was off and nothing had been moved. Then he check the downstairs office 1, nothing, then downstairs office 2, nothing and then the downstairs shower room and nothing. He made his way up the stairs and got to the hallway. He then faintly heard soft moans and cries.

_Yami! _Seto cries in his head. Panicking, Seto ran to where to had pin pointed the sounds. He slammed open the door, wishing he hadn't almost.

Seto saw Seth, pinning Yami up to the wall. Kissing. He saw that Seth had one hand in Yami' bathrobe that he wore, touching him up, and his other hand keep hold of both Yami' wists.

"Seto!" Both Yami and Seth said in shock.

"Yami!" Seto ran up and pushed Seth away by the shoulder and throw a strong fist into Seth's left eye.

Seth staggered about, holding his eye.

Seto looked to his koi. "Are you o.k.? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm o.k. Seto." Yami reassured Seto.

Seto turned around to Seth. "I suggest you leave now. And don't come back here nor around me and Yami. Got that?"

Seth stood up straight and, still with one hand rubbing his hit, looked at the two in shock and sadness.

_But I only came over to get something to eat…_Seth thought to him-self. _This is unfair! How can Pharaoh just stand there and watch this! I've done nothing wrong. I don't even know how I got in this room. My old room. _Seth walked out of the room heart broken and depressed.

Seto turned to Yami with a worried look. "How did he get in? Tell me how you two got in here aswell."

Yami didn't want to tell a lie, but also didn't want to break Seto's heart. So what do to? Yami felt very warm and slightly tired but, this was enough to help him blackout.

Seth walked down the street. He didn't know where to go. He was hungry and had a headache. He walked to Bakura'. He knocked on the door and it opened instantly to a shirtless Bakura.

"Seth. What brings you here?"

"Please feed me." Seth begged

Bakura laughed at Seth, still on the doorstep. "Why? Why not Seto?"

"Let me in, feed me and I shall tell."

Bakura groaned. "Fine…" Bakura moved aside and let Seth in. "Ryou! Make dinner for 3 will ya!"

Ryou ran to the door. "Why?" He saw Seth. "Whats he doing here? Seth? Are you o.k?"

"Ryou, just feed the poor bloke if u want to join us in a gossip chat."

Ryou' shoot back to the kitchen to fix up dinner.

Once the 3 had eaten, most of the time was Seth eating one thing after the other, they walked to the main room and all sat on the sofa. Ryou on Seth' left and Bakura on Seth' right. An Angel to the left and Demon to the right.

"Come on Seth. Tell!" Bakura snapped.

"O.k. o.k. Well I went to Seto' and Yami answered to door and I asked him if he could give me something to eat. Then I remember telling him that I like, like him and he said the same. Then I remember being in my old room, in Seto' house and I had Yami pinned to the wall and Seto came over and hit me…" Seth indicated to the bruise on his eye.

"Oh my fucking good Ra! I didn't see that!" Bakura yelled. "And Kaiba did this to ya?"

Seth nodded.

"I think thats over doing it," Ryou said.

"Dam right Ryou," Bakura stood up. "Now is the time. We take action."

Seth blinked. "When?"

Bakura looked at the time. "Its nearly 6, so… now."


	11. Confusion what?

11. Plan now in Action!

"What plan? Bakura? What are you planning?" Ryou asked.

Bakura ignored Ryou and dragged Seth off. He took Seth back to his own flat.

"Right Seth. I need 8 or 10 belts, a chair. Maybe the one that you bought off me that one time that I nicked from school and a knife or scissors."

Seth nodded and found all of those things and found 21 belts! Bakura said that those where more than enough, but better safe than sorry.

"Right now we go to Seto'. I still have that key you gave me." Bakura pulled the brass key out of his pocket.

The 2 travelled to Seto'. Once in the kitchen, Seth led Bakura though the kitchen. The 2 tip toed. Bakura pulled out a gunish like object, that Seth didn't question. They walked to the living room, as they heard the t.v. When Seth opened the door, he saw the 2 watching the t.v. Well only the back of their heads anyway.

Bakura pushed passed Seth and placed the gun thing to Seto' head. "Seto. Your coming with me and my pal here and…" Bakura blinked and then walked around the sofa to see Seto and Yami asleep.

"Well, lets drug them anyway." Bakura shot a dart into Seto's leg and then another into Yami's leg. "There. Better safe than sorry."

Seth and Bakura carried Seto and Yami to a wheel borrow. As Seth nor Bakura had car and no money for a cab. Plus the cabby would be onto them aswell.

"Is this normal for you Bakura?" Seth sighed.

Bakura giggled lightly and smiled.

Once back at Seth' and wheel borrowed them to Seth' room, on the way Bakura thanking Seth for having a downstairs room, took them in.

Yami woke up. He wasn't sure where he was. He tired to move his arms and legs but couldn't. He was tied to a bed in Seth' room.


	12. Confusion who?

12. Yami' Punishment.

"Seto?" He whimpered for. Then it went black.

Seth had placed both hands over Yami's eyes. "Boo."

"Seth?" Once Seth removed his hands Yami turned around to Seth. "Whats going on?"

"You tell me. One moment I'm kissing you the next your LETTING Seto Kaiba hit me and not say a word. So what is going on Yami?" Seth walked around the bed to the side of it and sat on the edge.

"You don't understand! I can't hurt Seto! But I don't want to hurt you too!" Yami yelled, trying to escape the belts that wrapped around his wrists, tied to poles of the bed.

"Well news flash Yami, you did hurt me! And don't worry about hurting Seto. I have someone doing that right now."

"What?" Yami moved more, trying to escape.

"Please don't do that. Stop. I really don't want to hurt you." But Yami continued. "Your so fucking suborn Pharaoh."

"Seth! Relash me now!" Yami ordered.

"Shut up!" Bakura popped his head in. "Stop the old couple fights and get back to work Seth!"

"Bakura?" Yami' mouth dropped, he watched Bakura leave back into the other room. "Your working with that scum-bag of a joke!"

"I heard that bitch!" Bakura yelled at the door.

Yami looked at Seth with pleading eyes. "I do love you Seth but I love Seto too. And hurting me or Seto, won't make me love you very much."

Seth sat on laps Yami, each leg on either side. "You don't get the big picture. If I can't have you no one can. Full stop." Seth brushed back Yami' hair and then let one hand go under his top and circled his chest with his fingers.

Just then Bakura came in with Seto, out-cold on a, what looked like a teacher' chair. He wheeled it though. Yami noticed that Seto had been belted up to the chair tightly.

"Well pharaoh. You been having fun?" Bakura looked at Yami. "Cause' its about to get a whole lot funnier."


	13. Confusion Why am i here?

13. Ryou and Yugi

Ryou left the house, shortly after Bakura and Seth left. He walked, almost ran, to Yugi's grandfather' flat, above the Game Shop that the grandfather owned.

Once there Ryou started to knock very loudly. Yugi came though the shop floor and saw Ryou though the glass. He unlocked the door. "Hey Ryou. We're closed now…"

"Yugi… Bakura and Seth are up to something and I don 't know what and I'm sure its to do with Yami and Seto because Seto hit Seth and Yami loves Seth and Seth loves Yami…" Ryou said in one breath.

"O.k. this time, say all you just said but over tea." Yugi let Ryou in. As they sat in the couch and calmed Ryou down, Yugi asked what had happened and Ryou explained him-self and looked at Yugi' shock faced.

"O.k. then. First thing first we go to Seto'." Yugi suggested. He was very nervse as this was also to do with Seth.

"What if he isn't there?" Ryou asked.

"Then I guess we will have to go to Seth'."

"And then what?"

"We'll wait and see first."


	14. Confusion punishment

14. Seto' Punishment

Seto slowly woke. He felt dizzy and one of his legs was numb. When his vision became clearer, he saw Bakura and Seth, who was still sat on Yami's knees, talking to Yami and he noticed that Yami was tied to a bed. Seto quietly moved about, moving his wrists to undo the belts that bonded his wrists together.

Bakura looked over. "Well, well, well. Kaiba. Glad your awake. Our fun is about to start and your going to be our audience." Bakura walked up to Kaiba and behind him.

Seto looked back but couldn't twist his neck back far enough. Then suddenly something few past his eyes and into his mouth.

"We don't want you making any unwanted noise Seto…" Bakura said, has he tied up a table cloth that he had folded many times and wrapped it around Seto' head, passing though his mouth. Once Bakura had made a secure knot he rejoined with Seth.

Once Bakura got there, he grabbed Seth by the back of his hair, and pulled him back, giving him a passionate kiss.

Seth melted, and let Bakura have access. He felt Bakura back away and moaned a little.

Bakura sniggered. "Enjoy the show Seto. We're sure going to enjoy performing it for just you."

Seth watched Bakura. He looked over at Seto and saw Seto, scared and proberly feared for Yami. Seth smirked. _Proberly? He is. I can read it on him._ He then looked back at Yami. "Enjoying your-self down there my Lord?"

"Do I have to answer?" Yami said pissed off. _Why is he doing this? This isn't like him. Bakura must have got him into this._

"No. Just wondering, after all, this might be the last time you can talk for a while." He smirked.

Bakura sniggered. Once done sniggering, Bakura smirked at Seto then to Yami. "Ready? Because, if u just let us to it pharao, I think you might just enjoy your-self." Bakura unzipped Yami' trousers and dug his hand down into his boxers to pull out Yami' lengh. He bent over and blew it lightly.

Yami restisted any moans to escape or whatever noise he was bound to make. But he his ground his teeth together.

Seto tried to yell, scream shout, everything he could, but it was all no use. He wanted to help Yami and beat the crap outta Seth and Bakura as soon as possible. Watching Bakura doing what he was doing to his koi, pissed him off.

Bakura blew lightly once more before nipping on the head and trailin his tounge up and back down his length. Then took it in whole.

Yami slammed his eyes shut. He couldn't think straight no longer.

Seth watched. I turned a bit hard but didn't want Bakura to hog all the fun.


	15. Seth' 15th chapter confused How much lon...

Seth' Confused.

Seth looked at Bakura, and grabbing his ((Bakura')) shoulder, pulling him off Yami.

Yami stared up at Seth who had Bakura now by the neck, he grinned and to be honest, Yami was scared shitless now.

Seth looked into Bakura' eyes. "You know, I should thank you for getting me this far but me rather not. Coz you're in the way now. So I'm sure I'm better without you." Seth sniggered.

Seto watched at he saw his own yami, Seth, use his strength by throwing the ex-tomb robber across the room, hitting his head on the wall.

Bakura groaned loudly as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He pulled his hand away and smirked to Seth. "Aw. Seth' not happy now? Whats the matter? Still not sure about going though with this?"

"Oh no. I know what I'm doing in this. The question is, do you? Coz when I checked the plan you said that I'd get back to Seto and Yami. Your name was never included…."

"Oh crap…." Bakura cursed. "B-but I did say I want Yami too…."

"I'm not a sharing type…." Seth walked up to Bakura, as the 2 pairs of eyes stared at each other. The chocolate brown eyes against the dark blue sapphire eyes.

Seth grabbed Bakura' collar and threw him across the room.

Bakura banged his head on the wall and groaned. "You bastard….." He muttered.

Seth looked down at Yami. "You o.k.?"

Yami smiled. He thought that Seth had changed, but the smile vanished as soon as Seth smirked. Yami didn't like the smirk. It looked evil.

"Aw…. Whats up my Lord? Afraid? Don't worry, I'll make you more scared so you won't have to worry about anything as soon as I'm in you…." Seth mouted on Yami and so this time he was sitting on Yami' stomach.

Bakura watched. He didn't mean for Seth go to over the edge and throw him across the room. He wanted to have revenge on Yami and Seto for being stuck up bitches. Always thinking they are better then everyone else, and to hurt Seto, the way he hurt Seth. Bakura cared for Seth' being, but now, it was something different. Bakura pulled his hand away from rubbing the back of his head and noticed blood running down his fingers…. He was gonna murder Seth for that. He looked at the worried bruette.

Seto watched. He watched Bakura get thrown around and watched his lover getting pressured by his double. "Seth, stop it will ya!" Seto screamed. He then had no reply but his lover looked over to him. Seto, watching his lover, let a tear fall. He couldn't help him. He wanted to help him, but couldn't. Suddenly Seto felt a something crawled pass him. He looked down and saw Bakura on all fours crawled on the floor. He blinked. _He' mad….._ Seto did not understand what Bakura was doing.

Seth growled at Yami as he was looking at Seto and snatched his head back and foursed a deep kiss on Yami.

Yami tired to push Seth off, he tired shacking his head, side to side and even went and head butted him. Though Seth did pull away from the head butt, he grabbed him by the chin.

"Why did you do that for?" Seth snarled.

Yami stared into Seth' eyes. Trying to show no fear. "Seth please. Caim down. Your going over the top!"

"No im not my Lord. I'm sick of the other taking you away from me… I want you! But I don't want him in the picture…" He pointed to Seto. "And I'm this this little act because you berayed me."

"Betrayed you! When!" Yami snapped.

"Seto hit me, when it was you! You came on to me. Sure I want along with it but everyone knows that I want you!"

Yami' eye' widened. "But, but, I only wanted to be with you again, but I wanted to be with Seto…." He saddened. "Seth, you have to accept it like I did. We can never be."

Seth glared coldly into Yami' eyes and heart. "So you where just toyuing with my feelings?" He asked through his teeth.

"No-" Yami was cut off.

"You were! You were!" He screamed at the other. He grabbed the back of Yami' hair and made sure that Yami' couldn't more his head. "Ur a lying bastard like the rest…"

Seto wondered what ever happened to Bakura. He remembered watching the sliver haired boy crawl out on all fours to the living room quietly. He was surpised at how Bakura could go so unnoticed but then again, Seto thought that Bakura was a forgetful character.

Yami shot a glare at Seth. "Your not well. Untie me and Seto so we can help you!"

Seth sniggered at first and then laughed. "Help? Ha ha. That's a good one. Really? You think I need it now? You're the one who' gonna need help now."

Seth started to attack Yami.

dino: I was at skool typing this chapter in so I couldn't write what I wanted.

Bakura: Where the hell is that bitch……..

dino: Hides


	16. Seth' confusion will not end yet

Seth' confused. Chapter 16.

Ryou and Yugi knock on Seth' flat door.

"Hello?" Ryou asked though the mail flap.

"Maybe their not here…." Yugi said as Ryou pulled away from the mail box.

Ryou sighed. "Maybe, but where else is there?"

Yugi and Ryou went into deep thought.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a body fell to the floor. Yugi and Ryou litelly jumped outta their shoes and socks.

Ryou looked at the body and saw that it was Bakura. Rou' eyes widened. "Bakura!" He screamed but it failed and came out as a whimper.

Bakura groaned and sat up on his knee' rubbing and held the back of his head. "That git…."

"Kura-san! What happened to you?" Ryou asked. As he and Yug sat down and Ryou had a look at the back of Bakura' head, as Yugi watched.

"Seth' gone nuts." Bakura spit' out some blood. "And hurt me. He threw me across the room."

"Really?" Asked Yugi.

"Really."

"Really, really?" Asked Ryou.

"Really, really."

Yugi was about to say something but Bakura yelled. "Yes! Turely really!" Bakura' eye twitched.

Yugi sat back. "So what now?"

"What now, is that we strom back in there and beat the holy priest crap outta Seth!" Bakura ordered.

"I don't think that will do the job Bakura. Maybe there is something else we can do…. A trap? We've trapped Seth before…." Yugi butted in.

Bakura and Ryou blinked at Yugi.

"Oh, one time, me and Yami, before Seto and Yami got together that is, we played a trick on Seth. We stuck his Rod out on the graden, and when he went to get it, you'll love this, he fall down a hole that he buried…." Yugi went off into a giggling fit.

"You need to get out more…." Bakura blinked.

"Wait," Ryou said. "That's it, right?"

"We're not digging a hole in a building which is flats…." Bakura blinked at his double.

"No!" Ryou said angerly. "I mean the Rod. That must be able to control Seth right?"

"Only in Seto' hands. Or the ex-pharao' but…."

"But what?" Ryou and Yugi asked at the same time.

"Both of their hands are tied up…"

Ryou and Yugi fell over.

"Ur hopeless….." Yugi sighed.

"Hey shut up! If I knew he was gonna throw me and hit my head, I won't have dared help him!"

"Aw, poor Seto, watching Yami, his love, getting hurt by Seth…." Ryou saddened.

"Hey what about me! I'm also hurt!" Bakura yelled.

"Oh no! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Bakura eye twitched again and he hit the 2 in the arms. "Shut up!"

"Bakura, that wasn't very nice…." Ryou pouted.

"And either are you. Come on. I know where the Rod is, and Seto is tied up to a chair so I'm sure I can untie him."

Yugi and Ryou nodded and smiled.

Seto jumped on the chair to get closer to Seth. "I'm gonna murder you Seth! Just you wait!" Seto jumped again, but the chair tumbled over, and now he just wasn't tied to the chair with belts, but, tied to the chair with belts and on the floor.

Seth looked over. "Your such a moron!" Laughed Seth. "But I admire your guts. Though I guess that takes after me right?"

"Go too hell Seth!" Seto yelled. He grounded his teeth. He really was gonna beat Seth. And then have a little word with Yami afterwards.

Seth looked back at Yami. "Why do you like him more? Why do you love him more than me? We where together first!" Seth asked Yami.

"Seth, everyone has their own good and bad points. Sure, Seto can be self-centered at times, and won't talk to me when he' inna bad mood, and doesn't like most, well, all of my friends, but Seto, he' also gentle and sweet and fun when he' on his own."

Seto growled. "Say another word and I'll kill you too….."

Seth raised a brow. "And so, why not me?"

The Pharao sighed. "Seth your special but we had our time together. Time has mored on. A millnia if I'm not mistaken. And I have feeling' for you too, but they not what they use to be like." Yami let a tear escape.

Seth huffed. "So, your still a bastard."

Yami' eyes widened as he felt something warm cover his lips, and Seto continued to watched Seth attacking Yami.


	17. Seth' confused plan is soon gonna end

Seth' 17

Bakura crawled back into the room the 2 captive' where kept and the rapist, working on one of the captive'. He came up behind Seto.

O was still struggling to get out of the belted ropes. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth. He looked behind him and saw Bakura 'sh' him. Bakura left him free to talk.

"What you doing here?" He whispered quietly.

Bakura 'sh'ed him again and tugged at the belts.

Seto blinked. Her didn't understand why Bakura was now helping him. He shrugged it off and started to pull his hands free.

Meanwhile Yugi and Ryou walked into the room, living room, and wondered over to the sofa. Yugi stared at the sofa, the same sofa he was raped on. He kinda zoned out for a moment, but was pulled outta it when he was tugged at the t-shirt.

Ryou tugged at Yugi' t-shirt. "Hey, you o.k?"

"Yeah…" Yugi wasn't really sure him-self. Yugi could still remember Seth' hands crawling their way around him. Hr shivered. He didn't like this form of Seth. It just wasn't him. But who was Seth'? Was he just acting out a lie when he was always being nice and that? Yugi shook these thoughts from his head. He didn't wanna think about it no more.

Ryou placed his hand under the sofa and pulled out a solid gold Rod. Seth' and Seto' Rod. He smiled. "Good. Bakura was right…." He stood back up and looked at Yugi. "I guess we have to wait for Bakura now…"

Yugi nodded.

Bakura still was undoing Seto' hands. Seto was also tugging. He wanted out….

"Your so slow…." Seto moaned.

"You're the one not sitting still so I can do my job…."

"You're the last person I wanna hear from about my personality…."

"Aw, come on. I'm helping you…."

"Well I wouldn't need help if you just left me and Yami alone…."

"Well I have way of having a thrill and you have your way in having a thrill…."

"Lets get off the subject and hurry it…" Seto growled. He didn't wanna hear what kind of thrill' Bakura liked. Seto could imagine it. Bakura breaking an entrance and looking at people in the nude in their sleep…. He made a face.

Bakura had untied Seto hands, but kept one belt holding his hand together.

"What u doing?" He moaned. He was almost free, but now Bakura had him on a lead from the hands.

"I know it I was to let you go, u'd go and beat the crap outta Seth….."

"Yeah so?"

"Well I thought It'd be a good idea to do things properly." Bakura pulled at the belt and Seto followed out.

He felt like he was abandoning Yami though. He really didn't wanna see his lover looking worried, hurt and upset…. But Seto sighed it away and had no choice but to turst Bakura…. For once.


	18. Seth' 18th time confused

Seth' 18

Confusing Seth More.

Bakura got him-self and Seto out of the room, and both crawled behind the wall.

Bakura sighed in reflief. He turned to Seto and grinned. "That was fun. You feeling the tingle yet Kaiba?" He blinked for a moment. "Oh yeah, I for got. I got us some help," He pointed into the room.

Seto sighed. "Don't smile like that again. Its disturbing." Seto followed the direction Bakura gave him, moving his head he spotted Yugi and Ryou. "You call that help?"

Yugi and Ryou grounded their teeth.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Ryou yelled.

All of them froze, not sure if Seth had heard them. Once Seto sighed in relif there relised Seth didn't hear them.

Seto looked away. "So whats your master plan then?" _Great. Working with these wimps…._

Ryou threw over Seto' Rod. The heavier side fell and hit Seto in the lower regions.

Seto crinced and pulled off the Rod and glared at Ryou.

"That's for being ungrateful…." Ryou growled.

Bakura sniggered before getting hit around the head by Seto and his Rod. "Aw! Why do pople have to use that on my head all the time?" He moaned.

"Stop moaning…." Ordered Seto.

All 3 heard a whimper from the room.

"That's it…" Seto got to his feet.

"I gotta plan…" Bakura said.

Yugi and Ryou, including Seto looked at Bakura with 'surpised' written over their faces.

Seth collapsed on the top of Yami. Worn out, tired and now had no energy to even keep his guard up. He looked up and noticed that Yami had been crying, and was in pain.

"Wha-? What happened?" He asked. He felt so confused. He didn't understand. He remembered going over to Kura' place and telling him about Seto hitting him. He looked at him-self and noticed that his trousers and boxer fell pass his ankles. He pulled them up and then looked at Yami.

Yami looked up at Seth and let out a loud whimper, and tugged at the belts that held his wrists over his head.

"My Lord, what happened?" Seth asked as he unbelted Yami' hands, setting them free.

Yami was now, also confused. Seth was awake and yet he asks what has happened. Yami at first thought it was an sct, but the look in Seth' blue, confused eyes, told him different.

Suddenly the door busted open and a loud, fimilar voice yelled out;

"Bakua! That's a stupid idea! Its terrible! It sucks! We'll do t my way!"

Yami snapped his head over and saw Seto, looking like as if he was gonna explode, because of Kura or Seto, or maybe both….

_Most likely both…. _Yami sighed.

"You know Kaiba. You didn't have to be so mean about it…" Bakura appeared next to Seto and was pouting like a child.

"Sleeping with you to see if it would make Seth jelous is a stupid idea!" Seto stormed in.

"Seto?" Seth asked, scared he was.

"And that's all you wrote… well said in this case…" Seto threw a punch, busting up Seth' nose.

Seth feel to a side, blood poured from his nose into his hand as he grabbed his nose.

Yami swung up into a sitting postion, watching the assult on Seth.

Seto lifted Seth up by the collar, pinning him against the wall. Seto pulled out his Mill. Rod from the back of his jeans from where he stuffed it.

Seth' eyes widened."What ya gonna do?" He whimpered out.

Seto didn't answer. The only answer he gave was though a smirk and though the Rod.

Seto raised the Rod so that the eye of Ra sat in front of Seth' face. A small thin line came out of the eye and conneted it-self to Seth' forehead.

Seto whispered something but it wasn't caught what he said.

"Seto? What did I d-" Seth didn't finish, heck how could he, he was suddenly screaming. Thundering electric current flowed though the line from the eye of Ra and straight into Seth' head. The pain shoot it-self down Seth' body, head to toe.

Yami', Bakura', Yugi' and Ryou' eyes widened. Watching Seto almost killing Seth.

Yugi and Bakura ran up to Seto and grabbed him by the arms. The Rod lost its connection and the line faded away.

Seto shoved Yugi and Bakura off him and glared at Seth as Seth slid down the wall and passed out.

Seto turned on his heels and walked to Yami.

"You o.k now?" He asked.

"I'm…. I dunno….. what about Seth?" Yami eyes filled with confusion.

"Who' Seth?" Seto asked coldly as if he was someone that he should have known.

Yami felt faint. Blood rushed from his head, the world spun before his eyes and he blacked out.

Seto picked up his lover and held him close in his arms. "I'm sorry…." He whispered.

Ryou collected up Yami' clothes. "Lets go now…" He suggested. The others agreed apart from Yami, but he was in a deep sleep now.


	19. Confused Afterstrom

Seth19

A week onwards and Yami was getting better. He had woken later that day of the attack and now was trying to get back to normal. Seto had sat be the side of the bed for a few days till he let Yami walk again. He fussed abit too much over him, but Yami didn't mind that much.

Bakura was forbidden to come near Yami and Seto ever again. Seto lyed down this new law. Even if he did save them, it was his fault that they got into trouble and though the pain they went though.

Ryou and Yugi had become very paly. Ryou would still fear that Bakura' own Yami would continue appearing but ever since Bakura was knocked on the head, Ryou saw less of the Yami. Once the once had he have seen him in 8 days when he found out about Seto' new law and want off the wall and had forused him-self onto Ryou and Ryou had a night of unwanted contact.

Yugi comforted Yami. He still never told anyone about the time when Seth' raped him. And he never would tell a soul. He wanted to forget about it. But he knew the kind of comfort Yami needed and wanted. The kind he didn't get.

Seth on the other hand went quiet. He had raped 2 people. He suddenly felt so alone and cold. He didn't like the feeling at all. Hated it. He didn't find out that he had raped Yami till Bakura visited him and told him a few days ago.

Yami walked to the front door with Seto trailing behind him. It was gonna be his first day out in 8 days. All of them were lucky that they where on summer break (( 6 weeks off)) The 2 decided to go to the main park in the middle of the city. There was a large lake in the middle of the lake.

"Its such a beautiful day…." Yami said looking over the lake and the sun hitting his shin.

Seto nodded and smiled. "Yes. Yes it is."

Yami turned to Seto smiling. "Its strange that your always agreeing with me these days."

Seto stared at Yami. "Yeah well…." He trailed off.

Yami looked over the lake and sighed. "What happened to Seth?" He asked for the 5th time that week.

Seto growled in his mind. "I don't know. O.k.? Because I don't know who Seth is…."

Yami stood back alittle and stared at Seto' back. _Did he really mean it? Did he really wanna cut of all contact to Seth?_

Seto sighed. "I'm gonna tell u this to get you off my back. Seth' disappeared." He turned to Yami. "Bakura had been watching him and went to see him a few days ago and he wasn't there. He left all of his things behind, but didn't leave a note or anything to tell us or to hint us where he has gone. For all I care I hope he' gone to buy a gun and is gonna use it on him-self." Seto snorted abit.

Yami didn't speak. _Seth' disappeared? Thats not like him to just run away from his problems and troubles. Even if he' changed I know that he wouldn't just run now…. _

Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to see Seth ever again or not. He wanted to help Seth and try and understand why he did what he did.

Seth looked at him. Stared into the other' eyes.

"Deal?" Seth asked the figure as he held out his hand, offering to close the deal.

"Yeah. O.k. Deal." The figure grabbed Seth' hand and instead of shaking it, pulled him over and crushed his lips against Seth'.

Seth didn't mind. Now that the deal was in place. He pulled away and smirked. "I suggest we start leaving and getting to work then."

Marik appeared from the shadows. "O.k."


	20. Confusion Rewards

Seth20

Yami still believed that Seth was a good person and what he did, he didn't know what he was doing. It made him confused and so he ran away to deal with it. Well, that's what he though Seth had gone and done.

_Yeh… that's go to be it… _Yami thought quietly to him-self. He and Seto where in the living room. Seto lied down on the sofa they where on and rested his head on Yami' lap and had his legs handing over the arm of the sofa. Yami brushed though Seto' hair slowly causing his to drift of into a sleep. He liked it this way. He felt he was more in control of Seto this way as he was back along time ago with Seth. Yami rested his back and remembered the times back in his life in the hot sun desert of Egypt.

Ryou that night had arranged a sleep over at Yugi'. First time he asked Bakura, Bakura had grumbled and passed, but once he thought about it alittle, he feared that Ryou and Yugi could become abit too close and all. He had shrudered at the idea and then agreed to go along as long as he could sleep between the 2.

Seth returned to his apartment. Marik followed Seth in, closing the door behind him. Seth pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the sofa.

"I'm having a shower. Make your-self at home…" He walked off into the bathroom closing the door over after him.

Seth looked around. The place was abit dusty and did need a quick clean up. But otherwise it was o.k apart from Seth' shirt on the sofa. Marik had a peck into another room. There was a chair on the floor, belts everywhere and the room it-self, well it stunk. Maik sniggered and closed the door back over. He had now become bore of settling in.

Seth stepped into the shower and rubbed his eyes in the water. He blinked a few dozen times before knowing that he was in the shower. He remembered blacking out in the bedroom but now he was in the shower. Why?

_I'm going mad…. _He said to him-self.

He jumped as the shower ceetain was drawn back and Marik stood there looking at his naked self.

"Marik? What you doing here?" He asked the oter.

"Thought I'd watch you wash…" He smirked.

Seth sighed in his mind. It wasn't the answer he wanted. He wanted to know why Marik was in his flat!

Seth turned off the shower and pulled his towel over and wrapped it around his waist and got out before Marik pushed him back and into the wall, pinning him against the wall. Seth drew a breath, about to ask him the same question but Marik placed his index finger on his lips.

"Shhh…" He ordered in a soft tome of voice. "Hush. This can be my reward."

Seth panicked. "What? Reward?" He questioned. He froze as Marik placed his hands onto Seth' shoulders and gave him a deep kiss.

Seth tried to push Marik off but the grip on his shoulders just got tighter. Seth whimpered at the grip. It was starting to hurt him.

Marik pulled away. "Abit whimpy aren't you? And here I thought I'd have to fight for top."

Seth pulled out of Marik' grip and shock his head as he walked out. _I've really gone mad…_He entered the living room but was pushed from behind onto the sofa. He turned around on the sofa and looked up at Marik. "Marik?"

Marik walked over and sat onto Seth' lap, leaning over, grabbing the other' wrists to pin him down and kissed Seth, throwing his tounge into the other' mouth.

Seth didn't repond. He had frozen.

Mairk pulled out and looked into Seth' widened eyes. He sniggered and then wernt over to Seth' neck, lightly nipping and sucking at it.

Seth, still frozen, watched. He didn't understand how he got him-self into this. He felt his wrists becoming freed but he was still panicked and couldn't move. He was scared to much to fight back. A hint of pleasure did pass in his mind, but only passing. Then he felt the towel around his waist losen and disappear. He shivered at the coldness that hit his lower half, but groaned when something colder touched him The coldness rubbed up and down his semi-hard length. Seth purred in the back of his throat aswell.

Marik rubbed at Seth' chest with his free hand. He sucked hard at the other' neck, causing him to whimper more. The hand stopped rubbing Seth' chest and went to unzip his own jeans.

Seth didn't know what he was doing him-self. He guessed that he wanted attention. The sort that his lord, Atem/Yami gave him a lot of he time back in the past. He pulled off Marik' t-shirt. He didn't know why. He told his body to do one thing, but it was as if it was listening to someone else.

Marik licked his way down to Seth' collar bone, down his torso, down the abs then he got to Seth' lower-half. Marik nipped on Seth' inner thigh, making him whimper, purr out his pled. Marik sniggered, Enjoying this.

Seth wanted to get away he really did but he couldn't. He didn't know why but he couldn't something or one was telling him to stay and take it. He wanted to run away. But his body refused his order.

Seth blushed as he became harder. It was only out of embarrassment though. He sighed out, it sounding to be out of anger but, it came out like pleasure instead.

Marik took Seth' length and nipped and licked at the head of it.

Seth' breathing was becoming louder and labored. He gripped at the sofa as the hotness inside of his went though his body, and got worse when Marik stuck Seth' length into his mouth. He felt Marik cupping his tongue and started to suck hard as he bopped his head up and down. Seth remembered Bakura doing something similar but he wasn't as demanding, as he felt something press on his entrance. He whimpered as he felth an invading finger enter him, and was quickly joined by another as both started to enter him and then pull out to only enter him again but this time deeper, stretching his inside out. Seth felt a lot of discomfort which caused him to raise his back, arching it and moaned in pleasure and pain.

Marik continued and Seth cried out. Letting crystal tears fall. He felt Marik pulling him out of his mouth and shivered as wetness met coldness of the air. Marik went up to Seth' mouth and threw his tongue in, looking for Seth' to duel.

Seth, though he was confused, found him-self returning the kiss. Battling Marik for dominance in his mouth he tasted something abit different and guessed it may have been when Marik was sucking him off. Seth shrugged the thought away.

Marik pulled his fingers out of Seth' entrance, and a small groan of protest left Seth but that was soon turned into a moan of pain as Marik inserted him-self into Seth. He tried to tease the other by moving slowly but that was a bad idea.

Seth jumped up alittle and gripped hard onto Marik shoulders. He dug his nails into the other' shoulder' and Marik growled, feeling abit of pain.

Marik decided to be revengeful, he thusted the one, hard and quick hitting Seth' sweet spot on the dot. This caused Seth to scream in pain and breaking up the kiss. Seth' world had gone white. He felt him-self come all over his chest and maybe Marik', he couldn't see all that well.

Marik hit the spot again and it wasn't long till he came into the ex-priest' body and fell on top of Seth.

Seth blacked out.


End file.
